


This war of ours

by RobinRae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRae/pseuds/RobinRae
Summary: Instead of losing Valentine fought and won, taking over Alicante. To keep their children save Maryse and Robert decided to leave Idris and live a mundane life. But things go downhill once the Circle finds them and attack their home. To keep her children safe Maryse sends Alec and Isabelle away. But instead of finding safety, Alec finds himself in the middle of a war he never knew existed. Now he's part of it and there is no way he can turn his back on any of it, especially not with Magnus Bane at his side.





	This war of ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Please note that this is an AU. There are a few things you should know before you start reading.  
> One of the things is that Valentine not only experimented on Jace, Jonathan and Clary but also on the Lightwood children (except for Max). I guess most of background info will become clear during the story, but I thought you should know about the experiments beforehand. 
> 
> Also for this chapter (the first part of it); there is a fight and people die. Be warned.

“Mom? Dad? Anyone home?” Alec tried as he opened the door, unsure of what had happened. He listened silently, waiting for a reply. None came, but both of their parents cars were outside, so they had to be home. Although, hopefully, the state of the cars wasn’t anything to go by. One of them had been trashed, the window broken, while the other stood on the front lawn. Behind him Alec could still hear the car radio, a famous DJ announcing a song before the soft rhythmic drums started.

“Mom?” Alec tried again, looking back at his sister who was standing on their porch. He was definitely worried. Trashed cars, an open front door and no replies, were three things that made Alec nervous. “Stay here Izzy.” The dark haired teenager said then, waiting for his sister to nod silently before turning and stepping inside.

He stepped inside, gasping when he saw what their house looked like, it was surreal. Their home was wrecked. The vintage side table that stood in the hallway had crashed to the ground. An ashtray, one that Isabelle had molded and painted in kindergarten, was shattered. It lay on the ground, the keys that usually lay in it were scattered across the marble floor. He let go of the front door, nearly closing it so keep Isabelle from seeing the wreckage.

Alec’s heart was in his throat, nerves filling his body. Instinctively he knew something was wrong, his body wanting to flee the scene and never come back. Still he pushed onward, needing to know if his parents were still there. Stepping forward he heard glass crack beneath his boot. Alec took a step backwards and looked down at the pieces of broken glass, the golden swirls were familiar. His mother’s favorite vase which had held the flowers their father had given her not a week before. “Dad?” He tried again when he heard stumbling and cursing on the second floor.

“Alexander! Leave! Now!” Robert’s voice boomed. The man pushed himself against the banister of the second floor. Blood trickled down the side of his face.

“Dad!?” Alec exclaimed, his mouth agape. He felt his stomach drop and a shiver ran down his spine at the sight of his father. The, normally, strong man looked bewildered and scared. “Dad what’s-“

Alec was interrupted by a gunshot. His breath leaving his body as he watched his father slump and fall to the ground. He stood nailed to the ground, his hazel eyes wide as he saw a young dark haired woman taking the place of his father. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, her eyes were dark and in her right hand she held a gun.

“Another Lightwood.” The young woman grinned almost manically, raising her gun. “They certainly know how to procreate.” Before the woman could pull the trigger a dagger was shoved through her side.

“You don’t touch my children bitch.” Maryse hissed through clenched teeth, pulling the dagger free. The woman stepped sideways before Maryse struck her another time with the dagger this time aiming for the smaller woman’s neck. The woman gurgled and Maryse struck her a third time, pushing the blade just below her ribs.   

“What the fuck.” Alec said, bordering on hysterical. Within seconds he had seen his father die and his mother kill someone. The though alone was sickening and made him feel like throwing up. Bile rose, burning in his throat and leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

He could feel an hand on his shoulder as he leaned forward, throwing up.

“Alec?”

It was the voice of his sister. She squeezed his shoulder as his body heaved, the contents of his lunch splattering across the floor. His nerves were overshadowed by the clear ringing in his ears. Seconds later his body was enveloped in warmth, his mother holding him upwards while his knees turned weak.

“Oh, my dear boy.” His mother’s voice sounded close and yet far away.

“Mom.” Alec breathed, wrapping his arms around his mother. “Dad...” He trailed off, looking up to see his father’s slumped body, partially covered by the woman who had been killed by his mother. “He’s dead.” Alec stated, although it sounded more like a question.

“Yes. Alec, I need you to focus.” Maryse called out, holding her eldest son at arm’s length. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You need to focus.” She tried again, harshly emphasizing the last word.

 _Focus._ Alec looked at his mother.

“Take Isabelle and go to Jocelyn. She’ll help you.” His mother said then, squeezing his arms. “They have Max. I am going to get him and then we are going to follow you.”

“What?” Alec frowned, shaking his head, unsure if he had even understood everything his mother had just told him. “Mom, what’s happening?” He asked, bewildered. His heart hammered in his chest, fear filling it, taking his breath away. His bewildered eyes seemed enough to make Maryse look at him and stand still for a moment. He watched as his mother’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Go to Jocelyn, she’ll help you.” Maryse said then, pulling Alec into another warm hug. “Be careful, don’t trust anyone but Jocelyn.”

“Mom-“ Alec tried, not believing his mother was sending him away.

“Oh miss Lightwood.” Came a voice from upstairs, the tone melodic and drawn out harshly.

“Go! Now!” Maryse said, letting go of Alec and pressing a kiss to Isabelle’s forehead.

Alec stumbled as his mother pushed him towards the front door. He looked upwards, noticing a boy who could be no older then himself. His blonde hair was slicked back, showing off perfectly sculpted cheekbones and full lips. Alec stumbled out of the door, running across the front lawn. When he finally had the guts to turn he was just in time to see his mother fall to her knees, the blonde teenager pulling a bloodied sword out of Maryse’s stomach.

 

***

 

“Alec what was that?” Isabelle asked, trying to keep up with her brother.

“I don’t know.” Alec replied, not even sure himself. When he had seen his parents cars on the front lawn he had known something was up. He had never expected to leave their home with his parents dead. Alec thought about his mother’s words, stopping abruptly. His eyes widened as he turned towards his sister. “Max is still there.” He breathed, once again feeling bile rise in his throat. “Izzy, Max is still there. We have to go back.”

“Alec!” Isabelle called, taking her brother’s arm and latching onto it. She pulled him into the other direction, towards the home of Jocelyn and Clary. “He won’t be there anymore. They probably... they-“ Isabelle frowned.

“They probably killed him.” Alec said then, knowing exactly what his sister had meant. The thought was enough to make him feel like he had been punched. He needed to take a moment to lean forward, his hands resting on his knees as multiple situations, about what they had done to Max, raced through his mind. Most of them made his chest tighten in pain but one of them was nearly unbearable; they must have murdered Max, just like they had done to Robert and Maryse. Alec felt tears burning behind his eyes. “We need to go to Jocelyn, it’s what mom wanted.”

 

Jocelyn had been one of their mother’s closest friends. Ever since they had met in college. The same place where Maryse had met Robert, their father. Clary, Jocelyn’s daughter, shared classes with Isabelle and the two of them loved shopping together on a regular basis. Even Alec, who had always thought Clary was an obnoxious little thing, had gradually warmed up to the red head girl. They had even gone on a holiday together during spring break. Those were only a few of the reasons why Alec was completely dumbfounded when Jocelyn wouldn’t let them inside.

Jocelyn stood in the doorway, her face stern as she held most of the door closed. “Why are you here?” She asked, looking worried.

“Our home was attacked. They- they were murdered.” Alec’s voice trembled. “Mom and dad.” The dark haired teenager explained, stumbling across his words. He still didn’t understand half of what had happened and talking about it to Jocelyn made it feel even more absurd.

“What?” Jocelyn looked confused for a moment. Then the frown that had been on her face changed into something somber. “By the angel, Valentine.” She whispered softly.

Alec frowned. “Who?” He asked, never having heard the name before.

“Mom?” Came Clary’s voice from inside.

Jocelyn tensed, stepping backwards for a moment and then looking at Alec with saddened eyes. “I’m sorry Alec, Isabelle. I can’t help you.” She said.

Alec felt his stomach drop. His mother had told them to find Jocelyn. If Jocelyn didn’t want to help... then who would? He watched as Jocelyn closed the door. He could see her through the glass front. Clary coming downstairs and Jocelyn quickly ushering her into the living room. “Fuck.” He cursed under his breath, turning to look at Isabelle.

“What now?” His sister asked.

“I don’t know.” Alec replied, unsure. 

“We should go to the police.” Isabelle offered then, looking around for a moment before looking at her brother again.

“Yeah.” Alec agreed, nodding.

The door opened, the voice of Jocelyn making Alec turn around. “Alec, Isabelle. Wait.” She called. She held out her hand, a small black card inside. She pushed it forward into Alec’s hand as she spoke. “Go to this address. Tell him Jocelyn Fairchild send you.” Jocelyn closed the door again before Alec could say thank you.

He looked down at the business card. His fingers brushed across the swirling blue letters. _Magnus Bane._ The name didn’t sound familiar. But then again, after everything that had happened it became quite clear to Alec that there was a lot that he didn’t know about his parents. An unfamiliar name was the least of his worries.

“I still think we should go to the police.” Isabelle commented, following her brother as he started walking. “Our parents were murdered, the police should know. They can help us.”

“If mom and dad thought the police could help us they would’ve told us to go there instead of Jocelyn.” Alec commented, glancing towards his sister. “She told us to trust no one but Jocelyn. That includes the police Izzy.”

“How can you be so calm!” Isabelle exclaimed, stopping.

Alec turned and looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since they had come home to the unrealistic crime scene they normally called their home. Isabelle was clearly upset, her eyes brimming with tears and her usually flawless make up leaving dark smudged beneath her eyes. Strands of dark hair had gotten loose from her braid, plastered to her forehead. Her chest heaved and her hands were shaking beside her. “I’m not.” He whispered, nearly certain he wasn’t faring much better than his sister. “But I have to make sure you are safe before I break down.” He added in a whisper, his throat running dry.

Isabelle sniffled, her shoulders shaking. Tears trickled down her cheeks, leaving dark streaks of eye liner. Her lips turned downwards. Her whole demeanor screamed that she was upset, that she wanted to break and cry. Instead she took a deep breath and nodded. “Ok..., ok.”

Alec smiled sadly, taking her hand and squeezed his sister’s hand. “Let’s find this Magnus Bane and then everything will be fine.”

 

***

 

Alec looked around the loft, immediately realizing things were not fine. In fact, by the looks of the trashed apartment, things were anything but fine. When they had reached the apartment building Jocelyn had send them too they had tried contacting Magnus but to no avail. Eventually an elderly woman had let them in.

 _“Because you look like you had a bad day.”_ The greying woman had said. _“Normally I don’t let just anyone in.”_

Both Alec and Isabelle had thanked her, quickly following her inside. They had ran up the stairs until they reached the top floor, glad they had made it. But the happiness Alec had felt had quickly washed away when he found the door unlocked. Once inside it had been clear there had been a fight. Chairs had been thrown across the room, the coffee table turned on its side. Books were scattered everywhere. One of the glass doors leading to the balcony had been broken. There was no one there, least of all Magnus Bane.

“No.” Alec whispered, bringing a hand to his head. His pupils dilated as his heart started racing in panic. He was nailed to the floor, uncertain what to do. He’d promised his sister things would be fine. They weren’t. “This can’t be happening.” Alec said, his throat clenching, making it difficult to breath. His ears filled itself with a soft beating, drumming at the same time as his heart. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered Izzy’s voice but he wasn’t sure what she was saying. Instead the drumming in his ears became louder. He tried to swallow, licking his lips as one of his hands found a way to his throat, rubbing the skin just below. There was a pain in his chest that didn’t seem to go away.

“Alec, Alexander.” Izzy’s voice again.

He started breathing harshly, shaking his head as he once again looked around the room. His knees started to become weak, he needed to sit down. “I- I...” He tried, clearing his throat before trying again. “I...”

“Alec, you are hyperventilating.”

Perhaps he was, he didn’t even know. Isabelle was suddenly in front of him, filling his entire vision as she took hold of his biceps. “Izzy.” Alec whispered, watching as her eyes went wide. Her mouth opening widely as if she wanted to scream. 

A piercing burning shot of pain filled his entire body, starting from his head, swarming through his muscles until it reached every corner of his being. His body slumped on itself, falling to the side and onto the ground. Unconsciously he reached for his head where the pain had started. Isabelle was lying beside him, not looking much better. Alec could only partially turn his head when a pair of dark leather boots filled his vision.

A deep voice spoke. “Take them.” 

After that Alec blacked out. 

Alec woke with a gasp, his eyes widening. It took him a moment to recollect his thoughts, remembering everything that had happened after he’d returned home from school. “Isabelle?” He tried, needing to know his sister was close. There was no answer. “Izzy!?” He tried again.

He tried to push himself into a sitting position, which took a few tries. His arms were bound behind his back and he was clearly in an empty darkened room. There was barely any light, just a few rays of sunlight filling the room from a dusty window. “Hello! Anyone!?” He tried again.

There was still no answer. 

Alec wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the door to the room opened. It was still light outside but not much. “Where is Isabelle.” He practically growled as he was pulled up by a dark skinned young man. 

“Get up.” The man said, pulling Alec onto his feet.

Alec let himself be pushed out of the room, taking in his surroundings as his eyes flittered around. There were a few more doors but all were closed. There was no way for him to be sure Isabelle was behind any of them. Eventually the man pushed him into a room. It was quite large, with high ceilings. The hardboard floor was covered in old Persians rugs and the crème colored walls were filled with paintings. Near a softly burning fireplace stood a man, his back turned towards Alec.

Everything about the man looked imposing, immediately drawing attention towards him. The way he held himself, one hand resting against the marble fireplace. His head slightly bend downwards, turned sideways towards Alec. The man’s neatly trimmed Mohawk, kohl rimmed eyes and caramel skin. Everything about the man seemed perfectly styled.

Alec was pushed down on his knees near to the man, his head pushed downward towards the ground. He hissed as his knees connected to the ground, closing his eyes as his head rested against the rug. He only opened them once he heard a voice beside him.

“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise.”

Alec opened his eyes, noticing a pair of boots beside his face. He remained quiet. 

“Who send you to that loft, darling?” The same deep voice. It had to be the man who’d been standing near the fireplace.

Alec remained quiet, biting his lip. He wanted to ask about his sister. Wanted to tell the man his name so, perhaps, he would be let free. But his mother had told him not to trust anyone, so least of all he’d trust the people who kidnapped him. If anything these people could very well be connected to the ones who’d killed Alec’s parents.

“He asked you something.” Another voice, someone who kicked him in the side, making him tumble across the ground.

From this angle he could look up at the dark haired man. Alec’s eyes slowly trailed up from the designer boots, across his tight dark jeans, over his leather jacket and finally rest on the man’s face. Involuntarily Alec lost his ability to speak. He’d never met someone as handsome as the man towering above him.

“Right.” The man spoke, his lips tugging upwards into a lopsided grin. “Maybe we have better luck with your sister.” He added.

This caught Alec’s attention. “Jocelyn send us.” He offered hurriedly. “Jocelyn Fairchild. We were looking for Magnus Bane.” He added after a moment, looking at the second man in the room, the one who’d kicked him in the side. This man was taller, his chocolate colored hair pulled back in a small bun. There was a scowl on his face, his brow furrowed above his pale eyes. He looked menacing with his obvious tattoos covering his neck and multiple earrings.

“Why?” The Asian man asked.

“She said he could help us.” Alec offered.

“What do you need _my_ help for?” The man said then.

Alec’s eyes widened momentarily, looking up at the man. “You are Magnus Bane.” He said, watching Magnus smile down at him, making something inside of his stomach flutter. 

“I am.” The man replied, squatting down beside Alec. He reached out to brush hair out of Alec’s face, smiling down at him.

Alec moved away, frowning. His eyes caught sight of the different rings around Magnus’ fingers, the dark grey nail polish and the bracelets around his wrist. He averted his eyes, looking down at the reddish rug, his eyes following the green patterned lines.

“Dorian, cut him loose.” Magnus said.

Behind Alec a gentle voice spoke; “You sure about this?”

Magnus nodded, getting up and looking at whoever was behind Alec. “Yes Lena.” He said then before turning towards the man. “Dorian.” He said before stepping away. 

The tattooed man walked towards him, kneeling beside him as he pulled a small knife from the holster strapped around his leg. 

Alec felt the soft burning sensation, from his bound arms, leave his shoulders the moment he was freed. He rubbed the skin of his wrist, noticing the red marks that had been left by the ropes. He took his time getting up, his mind racing. He’d found Magnus Bane. Magnus had let him go, but he still had Isabelle somewhere. “Where is my sister?” Alec asked then, his eyes following Magnus as the other paced across the room.

“Lena, go get miss Lightwood.” Magnus said.

Alec turned his head to look at the woman he had heard earlier. She’d already turned, her blonde ponytail swishing from side to side as she walked away from them. He turned back to Magnus, frowning when he realized Magnus had called Isabelle by her last name. “Lightwood? You know our name?” 

Magnus smirked, stopping to look at Alec. “Oh, I know a whole lot about you Alexander.” He winked. 

Alec frowned, not used to hearing his full name. No one had called him that for years. “It’s Alec.” He said.   

Mangus raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t when I last spoke to you.” He mused, rubbing his thumb and index finger together. 

“What?” Alec asked, both curious and taken aback. Magnus insinuated that they knew each other, but Alec knew for a fact he had never seen the man before. He would’ve remembered if he had. He hadn’t even heard of Magnus before that day, let alone met him before today.  

“Alec!”

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his sister’s voice. He spun around quickly, watching as Isabelle quickly came towards him. “Isabelle.” Alec breathed, pulling his sister into a hug. He buried his head in her hair, taking in the familiar scent. Tension, that he hadn’t even known he’d been holding, left his body. It gave him the possibility to breath normally. “Are you alright?” He asked as he held her at arm’s length. Alec watched her carefully, not noticing any bruises or cuts. She’d been cared for. 

“I’m fine. You?” Isabelle smiled.

Alec nodded, returning her smile. “I’m good.” He added softly, pulling her back into his arms. For a moment he closed his eyes, forgetting the people around them. He took his time, glad to know she was safe.

Behind him Magnus cleared his throat. “So, now that we’ve established that everyone is safe. What happened for Jocelyn to send you here?” He asked, looking curious.

Alec let go of his sister. He turned to look at Magnus, unsure where to start. Softly he voiced his mind. “I don’t know where to start.”

Magnus sighed, crossing his arms in front of himself as he watched Alec. “Why don’t you start at the beginning.” He said then, mentioning towards a pair of chairs and a sofa that stood in the far corner of the room. “Make yourself at home.”

The taller man licking his dry lips. “Ok.” Alec said. He walked towards the chair, sitting down. Isabelle sat down across from him. The brunette watched Magnus in silence, waiting for the smaller man to sit down with them. Magnus didn’t, instead staying put where he was. It gave Alec the opportunity to check out the four other people in the room.

There was the dark skinned man who’d gotten him from his cell. He kept looking at Magnus, a frown on his face and his mouth turned downwards. The tattooed man who Magnus had called Dorian. Beside the brunette stood the blonde woman, Lena. She kept her eyes on them, reminding Alec of an hawk. Then there was Magnus. Every time Alec looked at the man he could feel his heart skip a beat.

Absentmindedly Alec rubbed his side, knowing there would be a bruise forming. The skin throbbed painfully, reminding him of how he’d been treated by these people. “Izzy and I, we came back from school. There were people in our home. They-“ Alec stopped for a moment, frowning. “They killed our parents. We don’t know what happened to Max. Mom told us to find Jocelyn but she wouldn’t help us.”  
  
Magnus huffed, shaking his head as she closed his eyes for a moment. “Of course she wouldn’t.”

  
“She gave us your address, thinking you could help us.” Alec continued, watching as Mangus opened his eyes to stare at him. He had to look away, his cheeks warming as they turned crimson.

  
“I can.” Magnus offered.

  
Alec looked up at him again, frowning. “How?” He asked.

  
“Six years ago your parents came to me.” Magnus started, rubbing his thumb across his lower lip as he was quiet for a moment. After a few moments he let his hand fall to his side and continued talking. “They had their three children with them and asked me to take their memories. So I did.”

  
“What?” Alec breathed, confused.

  
“I took the memories of your siblings and yourself Alexander.” Magnus rephrased even though it still clearly didn’t leave Alec any less confused. “At least those of the time you lived in Idris.”

  
None of it made any sense. He didn’t even know what, or where, Idris was. They had always lived in New York, he’d been born there. The same went for Izzy and Max. They had never lived anywhere else. The other man must have been mistaken about taking- taking their memories?“ Magnus, what are you talking about?” Alec asked then, confused. “

  
Magnus’ lips turned slightly upwards. “I believe it would be best if I just showed you.” He said then, winking at Alec. “If you are ready for it of course. “He added. Magnus made his way to Alec, sitting down on the coffee table.

  
Alec just nodded.

  
“Good.” Magnus said then, leaning forward. He placed his hand at the nape of Alec’s neck, his thumb rubbing against his skin. “Good.” He repeated, closing his eyes, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “This will only take a second.”

  
Alec felt his mind drift away, images filling the unknown holes that had been left in his mind. Memories that had been carefully molded and shaped to fit his mundane past faded and were replaced by different ones, real ones. It left Alec’s mind swarming. HIs entire childhood, the one that had been real made him feel uncertain. There was nothing left of the happy family that Alec thought he had, leaving him feeling upset and confused. In it's stead there was this awkward past of a boy that they had tried to mold into a child soldier. It made Alec's throat run dry, made him feel sick to his stomach. His eyes shot open, pulling away from Magnus as if he was burned.

  
Magnus smiled sadly. “Welcome back, Alexander.”


End file.
